Changes
by Sarah Elric
Summary: ONESHOT “Adolescence involves our nutty desperate ecstatic rash psychological efforts to come to terms with new bodies and outrageous urges.” Ichihime slightly lemony and spoilers up to chap 237 I moved the rating up to M just for safety reasons


**Ok...I thought i'd try something new...so here's my first Bleach fic...with a lemon(a sucky lemon, and i don't mean that pervertedly), spoilers for up to chapter 237 i think...SPOILERS: I DON'T WANT PEOPLE ON MY CASE CAUSE I DIDN'T WARN THEM!!! Anyway R&R...it's always welcome...btw**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, (that's KT depo.) BUT I DO OWN THIS FIC! ( a small victory in my book)**

"Adolescence is the period of psychological, social, and physical transition from the immaturity of childhood into the maturity of adulthood; the state or process of growing up."

"Adolescence represents an inner emotional upheaval, a struggle between the eternal human wish to cling to the past and the equally powerful wish to get on with the future."

"Adolescence involves our nutty-desperate-ecstatic-rash psychological efforts to come to terms with new bodies and outrageous urges."

Ichigo kept reassuring himself that nothing had changed, that _he_ hadn't changed but what use was it. Something was different about him, something not normal to his everyday life. Becoming a shinigami, learning to control his inner hollow, fighting captain level shinigami and hollows, those things he could handle, but this was a great problem to him. Oh he knew it would happen one day, and yet he never expected it to feel like this. Ichigo had to say, if he were to say when it happened, it was early morning on a very rainy day in Spring. Yes that's when he noticed Orihime _truly_ for the first time.

Orihime was watching the teacher put another algebra problem up. Her face was screwed up in concentration, her rose colored tongue slid across her light pink lips as she wrote another note on her paper. As she wrote her hair fell into her face forcing her to stop for a moment. Her slender fingers gently tucked the lock back behind her ear, and she resumed writing again. Ichigo couldn't stop himself. Watching her felt like the most fascinating thing he had ever done. And then before he knew it, it was lunchtime, a whole class spent watching Orihime.

He didn't remember ever feeling this way around her, around _any_ girl for that matter. It wasn't like he didn't _like_ girls, it just was never really a concern. Never before had he been affected like this around her but for some reason he began to notice...things. Ichigo was not blind to Orihime's large chest, but it never really drew his attention like it did to Keigo. Yet now he started to notice her predominate feature. Also the perfect hourglass shape of her body, full breasts, thin flat stomach, wide hips, rounded butt, long legs, and plump thighs,. Her flawless porcelain skin, small heart shaped face, long orange-brown hair, big bright brown eyes, it all enchanted him.

Ichigo soon took to watching her throughout the day, the way she greeted him in the morning, the way her face pouted when she was confused or angered, the way her mouth slightly opened when she daydreamed, little things. During lunch, when he could break away from the other guys, he would watch her eat. Sometimes Orihime would gobble down her lunch ending up with bits of it left on her face, and other times she ate slower, taking small delicate bites.

It amazed him to watch her mouth, small in size, light pink lips, pearly white teeth, and her small darker pink tongue. He noticed the difference in her smiles as well. Her Tatsuki smile was different from her Chizuru smile. Her Chad smile was different from her Keigo smile. Orihime had a smile for each person she knew, and each was unique and held a different feeling or emotion. Ichigo noticed something though about her smile for him, he had two.

One, he saw at school mostly, or when a great deal of people were around. This one was larger than most almost fake looking, but he knew, none of her faces could ever be fake, she was just that honest that clear, she could never hide how she was feeling, or at least he could tell. The other smile was smaller, still holding enough affection as any of her others, still as sweet, still as beautiful, mixed with love, affection, pride, admiration, longing, and a shade of sadness sometimes. This smile was rare, only coming at times when they were alone or a few people were around. Ichigo didn't understand why Orihime should be smiling at him like that, but deep down, he treasured it, knowing that no one else received it.

He liked when she laughed, when she was happy, it made him happy. At these times when she laughed, he would let himself relax and smile along with her. She told him that he should smile more, it looked good on him. And he would resume his scowl, because if he let down his guard someone could get hurt, he had to stay strong.

Ichigo greatest wish soon became for him to be able to touch her or at least for her to touch him. He had seen her hug loads of other people, hell she even gave Keigo a hug for Valentines Day one time, but she never even gave him a handshake. Orihime avoided contact with him, when she would bump into him in the hallway she'd practically run away. Ichigo was determined to see what she felt like in his arms, beneath his fingers.

Ichigo sat up straight in his bed, panting. His dream, oh god, what a dream. A month after the growing attraction to Orihime, Ichigo began to daydream about her. They started out innocently enough. Picnics, watching the fireworks together, Valentines Day gifts, innocent things. Soon they developed into intense, passionate dreams, but at least he could keep himself relatively calm. Now, after the dream he just had how could he keep his cool around Orihime.

She was wearing her shinigami robes, with her hair clipped up like it had been at Soul Society. It was dark yet light enough to see, and they were on a hill overlooking Soul Academy. She was sitting on the ground her knees pulled up to her chest as she watched fireflies dance around her, childlike fascination sparkling in her brown eyes. Ichigo approached Orihime stealthily and quickly ended up crouching behind her. He softly removed his black coat and swiftly threw it over the small woman.

"I've caught you Hime. Are you ready to surrender?" Ichigo whispered huskily in Orihime's ear as he gathered her up in his arms.

"I'd always surrender to you, Ichi!" giggled Orihime, as Ichigo set her on the ground, the coat falling on the ground.

"You better," he smirked as he wrapped his muscular arms around her, pulling her close to his body, tucking her head beneath his chin. He inhaled her scent, strawberries, and smiled. "What are you doin' out here anyway?"

"I was thinking," she whispered into his bandaged chest nuzzling him.

"'Bout what?" Ichigo asked as he gathered her up and sat down, placing her on his lap.

"You...me...things, Ichigo, things," she sighed as she looked up a the glowing fireflies.

"You and me eh? Hell if I had known that I would have come here sooner..." Ichigo grinned as he buried his nose into her neck. He began to alternate between licking, biting, and sucking at her neck, producing mewling from Orihime, at that he started to trace lazy swirls across her stomach with his long fingers. Soon his fingers made it to her yukata tie, and he gently tugged at it trying to open her robes to his exploration.

"Ichi...go?" Orihime gasped as she grasped his pant legs.

"Surrendering so soon Hime?"

"No."

"Good cause we're just getting started."

That's how it ended. And so here he was, panting, with a hard on. Life was just so nice to him. "Dammit! Why couldn't I have just have finished the dream, but no, that's too easy isn't it?" Ichigo hissed as he threw back his covers. His body was hot and sweaty, his nerves wired, but mostly his dick throbbed with want. His sweat pants were stretched to the limit giving them a nice tepee effect. He groaned as he slid the slid the pants off eyeing the problem at hand. There it was standing a full attention twitching and darkened by blood flow, it stood at a little longer than a half a foot even when it was calm and now it was just thicker.

He had only two choices: one he could choose to ignore it and go back to sleep or two he relieved himself and go back to sleep. Now what if Rukia were to come barging in a this ungodly hour with Renji and a whole troupe of shinigami, and they saw him like this. He would never live it down. Ichigo sighed with resolve as he glared down the member. It was now or never. He lifted his hand and grasped the rod firmly around it's middle.

Ichigo had never felt the need to please himself before now. Even if he had he usually brushed it aside, a passing thought. Yet now, he found himself eager to feel the pleasure, though he would have preferred it was with a woman. "Ah Orihime, the things, the things I do because of you," he groaned as he lightly squeezed himself. He could almost imagine Orihime naked before him blushing ashamedly as she clutched him in her small hands. "I'm so sorry Kurosaki-kun!" he could almost hear her stammer.

He moved his hand up his shaft slowly and brought it back down repeating his pattern increasing in speed and grip. "Kurosaki-kun? I told you, I want to you call me Ichigo." He sighed as his imaginary Orihime blushed deeper and continued to rub him. "Sorry Kuro-...Ichigo!" "Don't be, I'm not. I'd rather torture myself with your image than to have never enjoyed it at all." He grit out as he felt himself nearing his climax, his heart racing.

"Maybe..." Orihime began as her hands worked him over the edge. Ichigo hand fell away from his body, he lay spread eagle on his bed, panting and sweating, tingling with waves of pleasure and contentment. He watched as she pulled up his pants and the covers before settling down on top of him tracing light patterns across his chest. "Maybe...I could do this for _real_ sometime?"

"Any...anytime Orihime, so long as...it's with me," Ichigo sighed softly as he shut his eyes exhausted from that nights events.

Ichigo continued to have similar dreams after that. Sometimes he woke up and sometimes he continued to sleep through the night, but the mornings were always the same. No matter what he did he continued to wake up to a "morning wood". After awhile he got used to it, by getting used to it he took a cold shower every morning, but whatever works. He got over his nervousness, soon he returned to a near normal routine. Well except for a few things.

He had grown slightly possessive of Orihime. Keigo makes a comment, off with his head. Uryu talks to her for too long, piss him off to get him away. Shit sometimes he joined Tatsuki in beating up Chizuru. He only hoped that no one noticed his new behavior. Maybe everyone would remain oblivious to his new way.

Another change was the way he acted around her. Ichigo could remain calm, but he couldn't hide the enjoyment in her company. He couldn't keep the smile that he made just for her hidden. He couldn't stop himself from trying to get closer to her. He couldn't help inhaling her smell as she walked past. If anyone cared to notice they could tell he was interested in her.

Shinigami had moved up here a few days ago, integrating themselves among their lives. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Rukia, Hitsugaya, and Matsumoto were now proud citizens of Karakura Town. Renji and Rukia occupied his closet, while Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were at Orihime's, and god only knows where Ikkaku and Yumichika were staying. It was at times like these where he wished he only had to deal with being in love with Orihime, but no he also had to be a shinigami and vizard.

It was getting ridiculous, the knowing glances from Matsumoto were getting on his last nerve. They were having a shinigami meeting in his bedroom at the moment, with Rukia sitting in the closet with the door open, Renji leaning against the closet door, Hitsugaya in his desk chair, Ikkaku sitting on the bed with Yumichika lying next to him, and Matsumoto on the floor with her back to the bed. Ichigo was reclining against the wall because Hitsugaya kicked him out of his seat.

Now while everyone else was either a) bickering about nonsense (i.e. Rukia and Renji) b) arguing over who would get Mizuho (i.e. Yumichika and Ikkaku) or c) pondering what he was going to have for dinner (i.e. Hitsugaya) Matsumoto was still looking at him like that. She kept saying with her eyes "I know how you feel about Inoue." it was starting to piss him off. She didn't know anything, she didn't know how he felt, she knew _nothing_. Yet he didn't like the way she smiled at him, and with that she cleared her throat.

"Ichigo, I know everything so you can stop scowling and starting trying a little harder to get what you want," she sighed as the others began to listen in on their conversation.

"What do you know? I don't have any idea what you are talking about. And, I don't need to try harder...I can get it anytime I want to!" he shouted with indignation.

"Whatever you say..." Matsumoto sighed as she shrugged her shoulders in defeat. And the meeting resumed once more.

It hurt, every part of his being hurt. As soon as he healed, he was going to kill Grimmjow, but for now Ichigo would enjoy this moment of relaxation. He trained with the vizards so he could learn to keep his hollow side in check, to make him stronger, yet here he was. How was he going to protect Orihime at this rate.

He sighed there was no way he could protect her. She deserved so much better than what he had to offer. She was too sweet, too kind, too frail for someone, _something_ like him. He just wished she were here though. To ease the pain a little. It had been so long since he truly saw her. Since he saw his special smile, seen her eat, heard her laugh, inhaled her aroma. Ichigo swore he feel her reiatsu right now. Wait he could.

He squinted opened one of his eyes. Yes, it was Orihime alright. "There...We...Go!" whispered Orihime as she glided through the curtain as if she were a ghost. Ichigo began to sweat, oh I hope she can't tell I'm awake. She nervously laughed before approaching the bed, "I...end up here."

What's wrong with you Orihime? Why are you here? How did you walk through those curtains? Ichigo wanted to ask her so many things but curiosity got the better of him. Instead he pretended to be asleep.

"There were so many people I would have liked to say goodbye to...Kuchiki-san...Ishida-kun...Sado-kun... Tatsuki-chan to tell the truth...Oh my! I'm in Kurosaki-kun's r-room..." Orihime suddenly realized as a blush flew across her face. Come to think of it this is her first time she's come into my room Ichigo thought. And what's with the goodbyes? You're sure as hell not going anywhere Orihime! I'll make sure of that! Humm...I can smell Orihime from here...

Ichigo feels her small hand grasp his own larger wounded hand. This, is the first contact he has with her. It feels nice to just hold her hand. He can feel her bend over him, slowly as if unsure of her actions. Her small hand holds tightly to his own, almost like if she lets go he will disappear. I'm not leaving you Orihime, not ever. Soon he can feel her breath against his lips, if Ichigo were to lift his head just a little bit he would be able to kiss her. I'll let her decide though Ichigo thought as he awaited Orihime's decision.

Soon he felt water hit his face and heared a small sniffle above him, Orihime was crying. "I can't...I really can't." She pulled back and began to dry her tears. "I'm terrible aren't I...it's my last time to see you and I'm..." Ichigo had enough, whatever was hurting Orihime, he needed to protect her. All he wanted to do was gather her up in his arms and dry her tears. He wanted to know why it's her last time to see him. He felt her hand about to leave his own but he clutched it tightly refusing to let go.

"Where are you going Orihime?" Ichigo asked as he tried to sit up in bed.

"Kuro-kurosaki-kun? Were you awake this whole time?" Orihime blushed as she tried to tug her hand free.

"Yes, now tell me. Why do you have to say goodbye?" Ichigo asked as he pulled her back towards him.

"I-I can't! I'm sorry, but...but if I don't go...!" Orihime began to cry again. Ichigo reached his arms around her, pulling her onto the bed with him. He gently tucked her head beneath his chin and kept his arms around her afraid that if he let go, she would disappear.

"Shhh...Orihime, I'm here I'm not going anywhere..." Ichigo sighed as he stroke her long orange brown hair.

"I'm not following orders...you-you weren't supposed to...one person," Orihime muttered under her breath as she clutched his chest. She slightly nuzzled him, her cries became softer.

"Orihime...who, who's orders?"

"It doesn't matter...I failed...I couldn't protect you..." she cried as she threw off her bracelet.

"You...don't need to protect me. Orihime I promised that I'd protect you...and I will."

Their brown eyes met. Her's were still glistening with unshed tears but his, his were strong and devoted and for the first time Orihime saw how Ichigo truly felt. He held her small hand in his much larger one and softly spoke to her, "You couldn't before...but I, I can." He leaned down swiftly capturing her small soft pink lips in his own.

Orihime was surprised by his boldness, but really how could she expect anything less from Ichigo. As all first kisses go it was slow and uncertain, full of inarticulate movements on both parties. Each trying to get a feel of the other, but it served it's purpose. Ichigo had calmed Orihime and he finally got his deepest wish to be able to kiss her.

They separated, both breathing heavily, trying to calm their raging nerves. Orihime laid her head over his heart. Ichigo ran his fingers through her hair. In that moment things felt right with their lives. "Why...did you kiss me Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime whispered to his heart.

"Because...it feels right," Ichigo whispered into her hair. "And call me Ichigo, ok?"

"Okay...Ichigo," she whispered into his bandaged chest.

He lifted her chin lightly and smiled, "I think I'm gonna try that again."

"What?" Orihime asked before Ichigo cut her off with a firm kiss to the lips.

This time there was no uncertainty in his actions. Ichigo kissed her with fire and need, his kiss so very much like his personality. He dominated her, Orihime submitted, and the kiss turned more passionate. A couple of well coordinated moves had Orihime pinned beneath Ichigo, with her wondering how she got there. They broke away for a moment catching their breathes, staring into each other's burning brown eyes.

Orihime wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck, her finger's twirling one of his orange locks. He buried his face into her neck, licking, nipping, sucking at the creamy flesh of her neck. She arched into him, lightly moaning, her hands clutching his hair. Ichigo grinned at her, continuing his attention to her neck, earning more mewling from the girl below him.

"Ah, um, Ichi...go, what are you...?" Orihime asked as she panted.

Ichigo lifted his head, and stared into her eyes deeply, pressing a hot kiss to her swollen lips, before answering, "I love you Orihime. I just wanted to show you how much. I want to protect you, take care of you, _pleasure_ you. You mean so much to me..."

Orihime's eyes welled up as she spoke, "You don't know how long I waited for you to say that. Oh Ichigo I love you too!" Her lips pressed against his softly and sweetly, so much like her personality so was her kiss. She pulled back and smiled happily as the tears slid down her smooth cheeks. Ichigo brushed away her tears with his rough thumb, gently stroking her cheek. She then began to try to unbutton and wiggle out her sweater, causing Ichigo to laugh.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she managed to get the sweater off.

"Taking care of you," she whispered as she ran a hand through his carrot colored hair. "Let _me_ show you how much_ I _care about you. I love you, and I want to protect you, and take care of you, and pleasure_ you_."

Ichigo sighed, kissing her forehead and said, "You don't need to, to do _that_. I know you love me, and if you don't feel ready..."

"There is no one else I would want to do this with but you, I AM ready. Are you?" Orihime looked deeply into Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo slowly untied her neck tie, "I don't want to...hurt you."

"I know. I trust you," Orihime smiled as she eased Ichigo out of his shirt.

She sat up, pushing Ichigo down, grinning sheepishly as she swung her legs off the bed. Ichigo reached an arm out gripping her hand, his eyes telling her to stop. Orihime smiled happily, nodding her head, and began to take off her shoes and socks. She climbed back into bed, and straddled his waist. Softly running her hands over his bandaged chest, she began to frown. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine," he whispered as he held her hand squeezing it lightly.

"Are you sure...you'll be okay?" Orihime said.

"Perfect," Ichigo whispered as he kissed her hand.

Orihime smiled, and lifted her hands from his chest and began to slowly unbutton her shirt. Ichigo put his hands behind his head, prepared to watch her undress. The shirt was soon off, and Ichigo was blown away. There was so much skin, soft, smooth, pale skin, flushed with excitement, she blushed and turned to the side trying to shield herself from him.

"What? Don't do that. I can't see you if you do that..." Ichigo sighed as he reached up and turned her back. Slender shoulders, flat stomach, but his focus soon drew too her chest. Orihime was wearing a pale yellow bra, and her short navy blue skirt. He hesitated, taken away by the site before him, afraid that she would disappear if he reached out to touch her. "So...beautiful."

"You aren't to bad yourself Ichi," Orihime giggled.

"You're still over dressed," Ichigo breathed as he slid his hands down her arms to rest on the top of her hips. He reached for the zipper and slowly pulled the skirt down. "I hope you don't mind that I'm undressing you."

"As long as you don't mind me undressing you," Orihime said as she reached for Ichigo's pants. There was only their underwear left. Orihime was once again beneath Ichigo, with her wondering how she got there. He reached behind her for the clasp of her bra, and unhooked it. Ichigo's fingers traced her arms as he pulled it off, and threw it to the side. Orihime reached down for the waistband of his boxers, tracing her fingers down the sides of his legs. Ichigo reached for Orihime's light yellow thong, trailing it down her legs making her shiver at the light touch.

Skin against skin, heat against heat, their bodies were bare to each other. Ichigo ran his hands up from her hips to the swell of her breasts. As big as she was, she felt perfect in his hands. Ichigo firmly pressed his lips to hers as he grasped her boobs. A deep groan of pleasure came from Orihime as she pressed her hands to his chest. Ichigo laid on his side, foundling her until he felt a need for air.

Ichigo pulled back and grinned down at her, "How did I get so lucky?" He brushed a calloused hand across the soft mound, teasing the nipple between his fingers.

"Hm...Ichigo," Orihime sighed with pleasure.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked as he descended down on her nipple suckling as he massaged the other breast.

"Ah...um...Ichi-go!" Orihime gasped as she felt Ichigo nip her.

"Sorry, got kinda...um...distracted," Ichigo said sheepishly as he lifted his head to look at her. "Yes?"

"You haven't even got to the best part," she whispered seductively as she ran a finger down his chest to his waist.

"Yeah, it's just...I wanted to make this night last forever," Ichigo sighed into her hair.

"Me too," she replied sadly as she rubbed her hand over his member. "Ichigo! You're so..."

He laughed lightly, "You think so? Yeah, I got pretty excited when you started to undress."

"So that was you...? I wasn't sure if you liked...it," Orihime grinned.

"Hell yeah I did! You are so...wonderful!" Ichigo exclaimed as he kissed her.

"You're sweet," she giggled as she ruffled his hair.

Ichigo was back on top of her smirking widely, and huskily said, "Not sweet, _sexy_." He rubbed his dick across her slick maiden folds, moaning at the slight contact. "I didn't know you were liking is _this_ much!"

"What?" Orihime asked dreamily as she clenched the sheets in her fists.

Ichigo grinned rubbing himself across her slowly, growing harder by the minute with Orihime's mewling and the closeness of her. "We don't have to do it tonight. If you still want to wait, I'll understand. I just want you to be happy."

"You make me happy. And as long as you are happy, I'm happy," Orihime smiled as she leaned up to kiss him. "Make me yours. I'm ready."

Ichigo placed his hands on her hips angling her so that he was positioned at her entrance. He took a deep breath and looked up into her eyes. She nodded trust filling her eyes, and Ichigo entered her quickly and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. Orihime began to cry lightly, her small body wasn't used to the large intrusion. Ichigo kissed her senseless, trying to apologize for the pain, promising he would make it better.

"I'm sorry Orihime. I'm so sorry. Please don't cry. Oh god I hate it when you cry. Please, please smile for me. That sunshine smile of yours. I know it hurts. You don't know how much I wish I didn't have to hurt you," Ichigo cried as he stroked her cheeks wiping away the tears. "Do you, want to stop?"

Orihime shook her head, gasping, "No...Ichi...just give me a minute, I want to do this." A moment she lay there breathing deeply before she looked up at the young man she loved. Concerned brown eyes, furrowed orange eyebrows, a worried scowl, her Ichigo was afraid. A small smile came to her face as she moved slightly. It no longer hurt to move, it still felt odd but she was sure she wouldn't be in pain at least. "I think I'm ready now."

"You sure?" Ichigo asked as he placed a small kiss on her head.

"Uh huh, just...go slow ok?" Orihime said softly as she stroked his face.

"Ok," Ichigo nodded as he pulled out and plunged back into her. So tight, so slick, he would never feel this good with any other person. Orihime face was full of ecstasy, giving him confidence that she was no longer in pain because of him. And so began the dance as old as time. Ichigo paced himself, he wanted to go faster, but he knew that the girl below him could only take this much. Orihime saw the way he hesitated, how he breathed, holding back for her sake. She encouraged him, with her moans and kisses, letting him take the lead he wanted.

Ichigo plowed into Orihime's sweet depths. Her moans filled his ears, as his own groans mingled with her's. The night was filled with sweat and kisses, and soon was reaching it's peak. Their heartbeats were one, their breathing synchronized.

"Oh! Ichi! Ah!" Orihime panted as she held onto Ichigo's broad shoulders.

"Hime! Ah!" Ichigo grit as he pushed deeper into her.

Ichigo glanced down at the young woman, whom he fell so deeply in love with, her damp hair, flushed skin, swollen lips. Orihime lovingly gazed at her Kurosaki-kun, his messy spiked orange haired, sweaty muscles. Neither of them were sure that they would forget this night. Soon they reached their climaxs. Orihime's walls clamped tightly down on Ichigo's member, as he spilt his hot seed into her. Exhausted and sweaty they collapsed on the bed gasping for air. Ichigo pulled Orihime tightly into his arms, refusing to let go.

"Orihime," Ichigo breathed into her ear.

"Yes...Ichigo?" Orihime gasped as she looked into his dark brown eyes.

"I love you," Ichigo whispered as he buried his head into her neck as he rubbed the small of her back slowly.

"I love you too," Orihime whispered back as she kissed his shoulder, rubbing his chest.

"Ah," Ichigo whinced.

"You see? I was right you are hurt," Orihime cried as she tried to pull back from hurting him.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said firmly as he pulled her closer.

"You should rest," Orihime said as she petted his damp hair.

"I am resting," Ichigo argued as he placed small kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"Go to sleep Ichigo, your wounds need time and rest to heal," Orihime sighed.

After a few hours Ichigo's breathing evened out, he finally had fallen asleep. Orihime slowly eased out of his arms, pulling herself off of his penis. She stood on unsteady legs, a sharp pain growing in between her legs, as she turned and looked at her sleeping lover. She smiled sadly as she reached a shaking hand out to touch his cheek, but pulled back. Orihime couldn't afford to wake him up. She dressed quickly and found her bracelet and leaned against the window sighing at the last time she would see him.

"Kurosaki-kun, you know I...had a lot of things I wanted to do. I want to be a teacher...I also want to be an astronaut...and also make my own cake shop. I want to go to Mister Doughnut's and say 'I'll have them all!'...and I want to go to Thirty One and say 'I'll have them all!'" Orihime took a deep breath before continuing.

"Ohhhh...I wish I could live life 5 times over! Then, I'd be born in 5 different cities! I'd stuff myself full with different delicious things 5 times each! I'd have 5 different jobs...and then for those 5 times..." Orihime paused as she looked lovingly at Ichigo before speaking her last words to him. "I'd fall in love with the same person...thank you Kurosaki-kun...goodbye." And with that, she left the room as silently as she came. Going to meet the Arrancar, to save her friends, but mostly her love Ichigo.

The next morning Ichigo woke to a bad dream, oh it was good in the beginning, Orihime and him had made love, but then she left. Left just as sad as she had came. "Ugh, w...what...the...a dream?...Dammit...!" Ichigo grumbled as he lifted his injured hand to his head. "Ow...Crap, such a stereotypical way of waking up having bad dreams and falling off the bed...ah...my head hurts..."

Suddenly he noticed something different about his hand, "It's healed...who...!?" Ichigo began to fell for whoever's reiatsu it was. 'This reiatsu is...'

"Inoue Orihime. Most Probably," came Hitsugaya's voice from the window.

Ichigo looked up in shock, why would he be here at this time in the morning? And did that mean last nights dream was real?

"Come right now, Kurosaki. It's an emergency," Hitsugaya continued.

Suddenly Ichigo knew that Orihime, his Orihime, was the emergency.

**Alright now i want your honest opinion...this is just a oneshot but...if you like it, and i get a lot of agreement then i will post a sequal to it...ONLY THEN SHALL YOU FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! Bwahahahahaha! Anyway lata gatas! Peace out!**


End file.
